In their simpler form, portable desks have comprised flat roll-up trays such as that seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,577 and lapboards with cupholders and small storage compartments such as those seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,936 and 5,460,102. Portable desks have also comprised children's activity cases such as that seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,853. These simple desks have provided minimal, if any, storage and organization capabilities.
In a more complex form, portable desks have comprised adult-oriented work station configurations such as those seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,086 and 4,700,634. These complex desk configurations have required the manipulation of support legs and electric lamps.
In another form, folding trays have been made to attach to harnesses mounted to car seats as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,018. In still another form, feeding devices for young children have been made to anchor one end about the waist of a child and to attach another end to a car seat headrest as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,421.
Prior to now, portable desks for use in automobiles have not provided for organizing and storing toys, books, drinks and the like while simultaneously and independently providing an uninterrupted planar writing or playing surface for the child. Portable desks have also not been made for easy removal from a car seat and for readily being carried by a child or other person while also containing a child's tools and books. Portable desks have also failed to include movable storage compartments operable by a child or other person. Nor have these known portable desks provided an activity/teaching surface for facilitating interaction between drivers and passengers while travelling.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a portable organizer desk that facilitates organization while being conveniently operable by both a driver and a passenger, and while providing easy access to a writing surface and an activity surface. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.